


【翻译】A New Hope

by CamilleDuDemon, Sixhalfmk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luke is a toddler, M/M, Minor Anidala implied, Post ROTS AU, Post-Slash, Translation, mentions of Mustafar fight, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>后ROTS AU，欧比旺决定抚养卢克，代替安纳金成为一名好父亲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142402) by [CamilleDuDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon). 



> Thanks to CamilleDuDemon for the kind authorization to translate this heartbreaking yet wonderful fic!
> 
> Here attached the authorization:
> 
> CamilleDuDemon Fri 04 Mar 2016 08:21PM CET
> 
> Thank you!  
> Yes, darling, i'd be glad if you translate this in chinese (I tried to study it alongside with russian but I had to leave because...too much stress, considering I was also graduating in Opera Singing :O ) and, god, it's such a honor to me!  
> I'm very happy you appreciated my work so much you decided to spread it further.  
> Thank you so much <3

日酱 译

注：欧比旺视角，第二人称。Anidala暗示。作者标注了Hurt/Comfort，个人来说我只感受到了虐。

 

正文

 

卢克的小拳头紧紧地攥着你的披风边角，你正艰难地穿行在熙熙攘攘的集市上，尽管此刻还只是清早。

 

卢克的小短腿迈着跌跌撞撞的蹒跚步伐，勉强跟上你的脚步。

 

“加把劲小家伙，本叔叔（Uncle Ben）要带你回家啦。”

 

你把他举起来，让他坐在你的肩上，男孩儿发出咯咯的笑声，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着你不太能听懂的喃语，脏脏的小手指绕着你乱糟糟的头发。

 

回忆的闪现一瞬间击中了你，你感到心脏传来的阵痛：你曾经常常这么带着安纳金，在他还小的时候，把他举在肩头。

 

卢克一定是敏感的察觉到了你情绪的变化（尽管他还只有两岁，但他对周遭这些变化异常敏锐），于是他开始小心翼翼的擦着你汗涔涔的额头，仿佛想让你开心起来一样。

 

你露出苦涩的微笑，温柔的捏紧了他软软的小手。

 

他身上有太多他父亲的影子……那双同样明亮的眼睛，更为明媚的笑容，相同的发色，甚至是举止神情。他的母亲，则给予了他慈悯和善意。

 

而这些，恰恰是安纳金在臣服于帕尔帕庭的那一瞬间所失去的一切。

 

你喘了一口气，终于在遥远的地平线上看见了房子的黑色剪影。

 

你希望他能在那儿，和你共同抚养两个孩子，看着他们长大成人。

 

现实残酷地击碎了你美好的梦境，你只能抚养双胞胎中的一个，带着一颗破碎的心，孤独地生活在塔图因的荒漠上。

 

“本？”

 

直到卢克叫你，你才意识到自己早已停下了脚步。

 

“哦，抱歉。我......有点走神了。”

 

“为什么会走神？”他问道。

 

你想着对于几个月前才会说话的卢克来说，一遍又一遍地追问“本，为什么？”是不是也不算过早，而你还是选择回答了他。

 

“我想年龄越大的人有时候便会这样吧……”

 

卢克拽了拽你的头发。

 

“本你不老！”他认真的反驳。

 

你发出轻笑。

 

“该你继续走了，小家伙。我要把你放下来啦。”

 

卢克顺从地让你牵过自己的小手。

 

“你不老。”他又说了一遍。

 

“你确定吗？”

 

小男孩儿坚定的点了点头，露出了一个大大的狡黠笑容。

 

尽管他这么说着，但自从安纳金的离开，你仿佛一下子老了百岁。

 

自从你砍断了他的四肢，任凭他在地狱般的岩浆和仇恨中焚烧。

 

你们之间的最后一吻依旧鬼魅般的徘徊在你的唇上，像是毒药，侵染着每一晚的睡梦。

 

你们最后一次互相触碰，发生在你追捕格里佛斯之前。

 

你热切地，用力地吻他，像是一个无声的承诺……你答应他，你终将回到他的身边。

 

然而当你得以归来，他却永远不在了。

 

你产生了无法自已的罪恶感：要是你从未执行那个该死的任务，一切又会怎样？

 

要是在他需要你的帮助时，你听从并相信了他，一切又会怎样？

 

要是......?

 

“本？我渴了！”卢克嚷嚷起来，抓紧了你的手。

 

你对他舒展出宽慰安心的微笑，打开了孤独矗立在这荒漠中的小屋大门。

 

“我们去给你找点水喝，卢克。”你说着，揉了揉他的头发。

 

你需要忘记不可能的“要是”和回不去的“曾经”。

 

你已经有了一个家。

 

你有一个需要抚养成人的儿子，尽管你们的血管里流淌着不一样的血液。

 

你有了崭新的希望。

 

而对于安纳金，你要学会放手。

 

完


End file.
